wewontheencounterfandomcom-20200214-history
Crusade of Light
The Crusade of Light became a turning point for the politics of the southern lands. It's roots were fairly humble. History had mostly ignored Tempest Point, a piece of land jutting out into Westron Ocean and known for it's wild storms and arid climate. The Empire of Nerath made claims to it, but never really occupied the land. The Eladrin of Tel Avandi avoided it, as there were no trees for shipbuilding nor any major resource that they searched for. The Humans who lived there were isolated and distrustful of strangers, living in small communities around the occasional oasis among the sandy dunes. They traded with themselves and never had much of a kingdom. All that changed when Tyton Blackwing rose to power. While not a Tiefling, Tyton Blackwing had significant demonic powers. He was a cruel and malicious man who enjoyed the suffering of his enemies. Tyton subjugated or killed all those he came across, using his skill with sword and sorcery to do so. At the same time that Tyton was rising to power in Tempest Point, in the Riverlands they had selected a Paladin by the name of Gaston to be the Director of the Protectorate. Gaston was pure of heart and mind, and ruled justly over the Riverlands Protectorate. He maintained good relations with Lioq, the Council of the Woods, the Dwarves of Craggonen, and the Eladrin of Tel Avandi. At one point, his second daughter was to be wed to a son of the Eladrin queen. That all changed with Tyton Blackwing, the Demon Prince, led an assault on Tel Avandi. It was a vicious and unprovoked attack that slaughtered dozens of Eladrin, including most of the royal family. Queen Lasciel begged for help from all allies of the Eladrin, and Gaston responded. Had Tyton not killed the Eladrin prince, Gaston would have helped anyway, but his daughter's grief drove him to incredible ends. Gaston led a strike force to Tempest Point and began his search for Tyton. All the while, Gaston grew more and more powerful, filled with divine wrath. The first time Tyton and Gaston did battle, those around them thought the Gods and Primordials had returned and were doing battle. Lights flashed and the winds blew, explosions echoed over the sands for miles. Gaston had Tyton at his mercy, but Tyton managed to escape into the night. The two armies did battle for well over a decade, with Tyton and Gaston frequently battling, but no victor ever being decided. This frustrated Gaston to no end, and over time, he began to take more chances and was more reckless, often sacrificing his soldiers for little to no gain. And each time the two leaders did battle, the collateral damage got greater and greater. At one point, an entire city was destroyed during their battle, leaving hundreds injured and thousands homeless. It was then that other forces took notice of this increasing conflict. A small group of wizards from Krysskralt appeared one day and spoke to leaders on both sides, not including Tyton or Gaston, to prepare them for what was to come. Tyton and Gaston were then lured to one another, alone, to a point far removed from any other people. As they moved to battle, the Crystal Wizards struck, and bound the two away in a demiplane. Gaston the Pure and Tyton Blackwing battle still to this day, locked away beyond the material plane, condemned to fight until there is a final victor. Category:Events